Over Protective
by Kodiak-Wolf
Summary: Lyle  *Scotland*, Arthur's brother, hurt Arthur to the point where Alfred just snaps. Alfred challenges Lyle to a fight; things get emotional. Dark!Alfred, kind of OOC Arthur... UsUK
1. Chapter 1

Finally. Finally it had happened, when Arthur snapped. When Arthur snapped and told his brother off. Which only earned him a bad burn on the corner of his mouth, several burns up and down his arms, plus a push down the stairs. Lyle, his brother, is never right in the head. Well, I mean, he is, but...

Lyle was sober when he attacked my husband, and I'm almost afraid to know what it's like when he's drunk. I had heard strange noises by the door, but paid no attention to them. Arthur had called earlier and said he was going to be late for work. Then he walked into the house, calm. As if nothing had happened. He shut the door quietly, staggered to me and my place on the couch. He had his head down, but I could see the blood dripping off his chin, staining his clothes and running down his neck like a branching red river.

"A- Arthur!" I said, a sharp edge of worry panging in my voice, clear as day. "Are you okay? Oh my God, what happened to you?" He shook his head as I stood, clinging to me like a child.

"N- no." Came his weak, quiet reply. It was soft, but was shaky and almost sounded like he was speaking a different language.

I picked him up bridal-style, carrying him to the bathroom. "Shit, Iggy... You're covered in blood," I said, picking up the pace. I turned the corner to the hallway, then turned right, kicking open the door and setting him on a stool. He refused to let go of me; I could feel him shaking. He was a wreck. I started drawing a bath for him.

"What happened?" I asked again, firmly this time.

Arthur shook his head. "L- Lyle, h- he..." His voice seemed to get carried away by a nonexistant wind. I gave him a sharp look at hearing the Scot's name.

"What did that bastard do?" I almost shouted. I stopped what I was doing and glared at Arthur with sharp eyes. "Huh? What did he do?"

He shook his head once more. "He hates me..." He whispered in his soft, nervous voice. I could see him wince, his hand shooting up to cover the bleeding wound on the corner of his mouth. I later figured out that it hurt him to even open his mouth the slightest bit due to the burn, but Arthur... He's tough. He fought most of it out.

I practically growled like an angry dog. I gently helped Arthur out of his clothes, not being able to ignore the several burns on his arms. I led him to the bath and helped him into the water. "Wait 'till I get my hands on that bastard..." I caught myself clentching my fists. I uncurled my fingers and huffed.

Arthur stared at me, wide-eyed. "No, no, no, no," he stated quickly. But his words were hardly audiable and quite shaky. "He's g- going to hurt you, Alfred." I heard him sniffle a little. He was holding back tears, I know it. He was not like the Arthur I knew anymore...

"Do you really think I will sit back and let him do this? What kind of hero would I be if I let the villain do this?"

I had gotten no reply from him for a moment, before he spoke. "Just.. D-don't... He's... even worse when he's drunk, he g- gets drunk every other day... If you decide to go after him.. Fat chance says he'll be sober..."

I just gave him no answer. I grabbed hold of a rag, wet it down with warm, clean water, and began rubbing away the blood as gently as I could. Arthur gritted his teeth. It hurt, I could tell. He turned his head away. "Listen to me. Don't worry about i- it."

I love Arthur's voice. His accent, the way he speaks. It seems to suit him perfectly. But I can't stand hearing it when he's upset. When he's angry. When he's about to burst into tears. When his emotions are so mixed up, you can't even tell what he's feeling. I just ignored him. I began to rub shampoo into his hair as gently as possible. Arthur sighed and I felt him relax a little. But he was still very tense. His muscles on his shoulders and neck looked like they hurt so bad, being so tight and knotted. They looked and felt as if someone stuffed a large, flat stone under his skin.

"And he just... Walked away..."

I guess I had gotten a big rough with the rubbing, because Arthur said, "Hey, hey... Alfred.. It's alright, c- calm down... It's okay..." I stopped and mumbled a pathetic "Sorry."

"It's alright... One day I'll have things settled with him, I- I'm sure." Arthur. I can tell. You are far from sure. You don't sound anywhere close to sure.

I sighed, shaking my head and continued gently. "He steps one foot on my property and I'll show him who's boss..."

"H- he won't, that I'm sure of, t- too. ... "

"But if he does, don't stop me."

"Why shouldn't I? Alfred... I'd be worried sick if you went after him... You don't know him like I do..." And I knew that. I knew that Arthur knew his own brother and his ways better than I. But I didn't care. I snapped.

" Because I have to make sure that you and Benny stay safe! That is what is important to me!"

Benny... Our sweet son... I love him to death. If anything happened to him, I'd be devestated.

Arthur turned his gaze to the wall and said nothing. Almost like he was mute.

I started yelling. I regret that... "I won't hesitate to throw myself in front of a bullet for you two! I won't hesitate to take my own life for you two!" I pointed to the wedding ring on my hand... "When I said "I do", That was my promise to protect you. When I held Benny for the first time, I promised him I'll protect you both."

Arthur shook his head as a little tear ran down his face. "... I ... "

I had shot Arthur the worst glare ever. I stomped out of the room, punching a wall in the process. Arthur buried his face in his hands, mumbling.

"This is all my fault..." He rinsed his hair, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, finding me after a few moments and gently touched my arm. "Love...?"

I was... Silent for a moment. As if waiting for a tree to fall, waiting for time to stop, basically anything. Then I asnwered. "What..."

"I know... How you feel right now... I know you just want to protect family and everything... I know. Just... It's going to be fine... Everything is..."

I didn't even look at him, nor say a word.

"Alfred..." His voice was shaking. "Alfred... Look at me..." I couldn't help but glance at the little hole at the corner of his mouth. The blood stopped seeping out of it. Slowly, it was drying. The skin around it was purple and crusted, burnt, nasty looking. It looked so painful.. I couldn't even think for a moment, just trying to simply immagine his pain. "It's okay.. " He finished, and I snapped out of my little daydream. I shrugged his hand away, walking toward to kitchen. Arthur just stood there a moment, shaking his head, then follows behind me slowly, hesitantly.

" ... Why won't you answer me?"

I turned around, my once vibrant blue eyes a darker shade of blue and my smile replaced with a blank expression. " I... Need some time to think..."

The Brit stared at the floor, curling and uncurling his fingers nervously. "... Want me to leave?"

I let a single tear fall. "I... Don't know.. " Arthur looked up for a moment, wiping the tear away for me.

"I will.. I- if you'd like, if it makes things easier..."

I shook my head, walking out to the living room and grabbed my coat off of the couch. "No, I'll go. ..." Arthur gave me no answer as I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, there are a few characters you may not be familiar with. Wllow is Alfred's sister. To make it short, she's Confederate America.  
>Allie is basically Fem!America. And, if you haven't figured it out by now, Lyle is Scotland. <p>

* * *

><p>I had left the houseand climbed into my car. I decided I was going to go to the bar. And I definatly needed someone to go with me. So, the most responsible person that came into my mind was my sister, Willow. While driving (Quite wrecklessly, I might add), I picked up my cellphone, quickly going through the contacts until the name "Willie" came up. I pressed the "call" button and held the phone to my ear. After a few rings, I was unsure if she'd answer or not.<p>

"Come one, Willie... Answer..."

Only a couple more rings, and I gave up. I called Allie, my other sister. I heard a click, and we were connected.

"Yeah, what's up, bro?" Her soft but energetic voice sounded calm in my ears. She had no idea what was really going on...

When I spoke back, I caught some panicky and angry tones in my voice.  
>"Allie, where's Willie? Why isn't she answering her phone?"<p>

She seemed to ignore the tone of my voice. "Because, her phone is probably off. It's never on, silly. She barely knows how to work a home phone, let alone a cell phone."  
>"Oh... Anyways, I need some way to get a hold of her. I need major drink."<p>

"Why are you calling Willow if you need a drinking buddy?" She asked. I shook my head to myself. She doesn't understand why she can't be drinking.

"Because you're pregnant and I need someone to go with me to make sure I don't do anything stupid... Willie seems like the best in that category."

"Well, how 'bout I come, and you tell big sister all about whatever you need a drink for while I drink some coke?"

I sighed. She still doesn't understand. "Allie. I need Willie to go with." And then came her repy...

"...Fine then. Just diss me. See if I care. Willie's probably at her house." Then, I heard the click, but didn't react to it very quickly. I'm getting slowed down...

"Alli-" I growled, Bottom of Form 1

turning the car sharply and started the detour to Willow's house.

A few minutes later, after somehow avoiding the cops for speeding and a little road rage, I pulled into Willow's drive and put the car in park. I saw her doing laundry out in the yard. I climbed out of the car, slamming the door angrily. I saw Willow jump at the sound. She turned around. Upon seeing me, she said with a little surprise in her voice, "Yank? What're you doing here?"

"Willow, I need a drink." My eyes looked angry and dark, darker than the blue they used to be. They didn't shine happily anymore, instead, they had a dull, lifeless "shine" to them. Usually, Willow would have insulted me by now. But by my actions, I guess she decided not to. Which was probably a smart move.

"What on Earth happened to you?" She cried, stopping with the clothes.

My reply. "Arthur and I... Got in a little argument."

She started up with the laundry again. "About what?"

A smart sight excaped my lips. "Do I really have to sit here and explain everything just to get a damn drink? His brother beat the living shit out of him!"

"If you want me to come with you, it might help to hold back in snark comments.  
>Come on. Albert has the girls. Drive me to the bar."<p>

I looked at her, angry... Not myself. "Fine. Let's go." I started walking towards the car, flinging open the door and climbing into the driver's seat. Willow got in the passanger seat and shut the door. Much more gently than I had. I started the car, driving off silently, hands clenching the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white.

"Arthur told me don't worry about it... How can I /not/ worry about it when he comes in the house bleeding and has burns up and down his arms?"

"I don't believe I've ever met his brothers. Who was it that hurt him? Do you know why?"

I sighed again. "Lyle. Scotland." I said the name with such descust. I hate Arthur's brother. I don't even know how they're related. They're so different.

"I''ve heard some stories about him," she said, simply. "What was it that you and Arthur fought about?"

"I already said that," I snapped at her. "Arthur told me to not worry about it... How can I /not/ worry about it when he comes in the house bleeding and is burned all over the place?" I shook my head. My grip on the steering wheel couldn've been tighter. It looked as if my knuckles were to burst, my grip was so strong. I was surprised my hands hadn't started cramping.

"For once, I believe you are the more reasonable one, Yank."

"I was going to go after Lyle," I said, "but I decided this was better..."

"What's better?" Willow questioned. "Drinking away your problems until you can't walk anymore?"

I pulled over to the side of the road, stopping the car and sighed. "And this is why I would rather have you here than Allie. Fine.. I'll go back home." I turned the car around, driving back to Willow's house. Of course, faster than need be.

"Good. But," Willow said, "If I were you, I'd go after Lyle."

After a few minutes, I pulled back into her drive. Willow waited until the care came to a complete stop, then she hopped out. "What are you going to do?"

"...I'm going to go to do what I should have done before."


	3. Chapter 3

When I burst through the door of the house, I quickly passed through the living room and entered the kitchen. "Arthur," I said, "we need to ta- ... Why is Sasha here?" Arthur looked up at me. He was staring at the floor.

"A- Alfred! She offered to come and help when I called her..."

I sighed, a little irritated. "Anyways... We need to talk." I tried smiling a little; to lighten the mood was my goal. It didn't seem to work all to much... I moved to the living room, grabbing Arthur's hand and sitting down, patting the spot next to me. Arthur sat down next to me. "First of all, I hope she is making dinner."

From the kitchen, we heard a voice. A sweet voice with a thick Russian accent. Of course, she was speaking Russian. "Надеюсь, ты не имею в виду меня, то американский ублюдок!"

Arthur blinked, a confused look clouded his face. "What did she say...?"

I shrugged. "She used to say something similar when we were dating. But that's not the point," I said, trying to change the subject. "I- I'm sorry for earlier..."

"Don't be... It's fine. You were worried... And it makes sense the way you acted...," Arthur said. His voice sounded... A little more normal now. But I could still hear an edge to it.

"I-I just... want to do what was right and..." My voice trailed off for some reason. I felt Arthur pull me into a hug all of a sudden. I was shocked for a moment, but I hugged him tightly. I buried my face into his soft hair.

A muffled "I love you" came from Arthur. He looked up at me. "Let's just... Can we not... Worry anym- more?" I was silent for a moment, but nodded my agreement. But in the back of my mind, I knew I didn't agree at all. How could I not be worried...?

"It's just my brother..." Arthur began, "He does things like that... All the bloody time.  
>It's fine." He looked at his feet. I stayed silent. Arthur kept looking at his feet for a few moments longer, then he looked up at me, saying naught. I looked straight ahead, kind of ignoring him. "Alfred, I..." He shook his head and continued. "Ever since today.. You've seemed so different, and... It's worried me..." That nonexistant wind took his words away again.<p>

All I had to say was, "I'm fine." When I knew I wasn't... God, why did I keep lying to him? Arthur knew, though. He knew. He huffed.

"I don't think you are..." Once again, I was silent. "Why won't you answer me..." He shook his head, talking more to himself rather than me.

"Heroes aren't... Supposed to have weaknesses..."

"... What are your weaknesses?" I could tell by his voice that he already knew.

"I'm ... Supposed to protect you..."

Arthur shakes his head. "Do not blame this on yourself...  
>I'm the one who got myself into this... I... I deserved this..." Points to the burn on his face. " Lyle has been wanting to do something like that... For who knows how long. I ... Let it happen. I stood up for myself... Against my brother... Which is something I have learned not to do.. More than one time..."<p>

"That doesn't give me the right to stand down!" I heard my voice getting louder. I was beginning to get frustrated with him...

Arthur spoke quietly. "But I think you should anyways..."

I started yelling. I never like to yell.. Especially at Arthur. "Do you know how much it hurts me to see you come in like that? Do you know how much it hurts me when Benny asks me if he's going to hell because he has two dads instead of a mom and dad? How much it hurts me to see him coming in with bruises because kids in the neighborhood beat him up, calling him a fag child!"

"..." Tears slowly slide down his face as he turned his gaze away, shaking his head over and over.

"And me? ... I am completely useless.. I can only comfort, not fix.. " I quieted down.. Only a little.

Soft, quiet sobs excape Arthur's lips. He buried his face in his hands, rocking himself slightly. "... G- go... Go do what y- you think's right... G- go c- confront Lyle... I- I don't c- care... "

"No, you do care," I stated firmly. "Don't lie to me." He said naught, his face still buried in his hands. I pulled his hands away from his face, starinf into his eyes. "Tell. Me. The. Truth."

" ...  
>I- I'm scared, Alfred... I- I ..." He gritted his teeth. "I don't know... What to th- think anym- more..." More tears ran down his face. I stayed silent, looking at him. He shook his head. He did that a lot... "I... ..." I was still silent. I had nothing to say back. "... I- I don't want y- you to go a- after him! Y- you know th- that..." He dropped his voice to a shaky whisper. "H- he'll hurt you..."<p>

"It won't hurt me nearly as much as seeing you in pain."

" ... J- just... I- I don't want you to... Wh- what if it m- makes things w- worse?"

"Arthur," I snapped. "Give me your phone."

" Wh- why..." He took his phone out of his pocket, handing it to me. I snatched it up, scanning through it to find Lyle's number. Once I found it, I hit "dial."

"No, no n- no, don't call h- him!" Arthur's voice was shaking terribly. He was a wreck.

"Don't stop me," I growled, putting the phone to my ear.

"Alfred! D- don't call him, I m- mean it!"

I heard the click, and we were speaking to eachother. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

A sharp voice sliced through the other end of the reciever. "Wha'?" it hissed, it's accent thick.

"Look, Lyle," I said. My voice was firm. I had said his name with true and utter discust. I had to tell this fucking queer he couldn't mess with my family. I wouldn't deal with it. "Stay away from my family. Got it?"

"Who tha' hell is this?" His thick Scotish accent made me want to throw up. "Ye ain't me deartháir."

"I mean it," I snapped. I wasn't playing games. "Stay away from my husband. Stay away from my kid. Just stay away." I gripped the phone tightly. I felt Arthur grip my arm. I looked at him, and his little voice started shouting to me. Although he wasn't shouting at all.

"St-stop, just hang up..."

"No. I won't hang up." I was about to continue speaking (If you'd call it speaking at all) to Lyle, but I was suddenly interrupted by his nasty voice.

"An' why shoul' ah? I dun care abou' yer ki', lemme tell ye tha', if et ma'es ye feel better. An', Arthur is me brotha, ah can do whate'er, ye cain't sto' me. Tha' lil' shit deserves wha' ever 'e gets."

I felt my anger just boiling inside me. "What the fuck did you just say?" Beside me, I felt Arthur trembling. He was so scared.

"P- please... A- Alfred, n- no! Stop, don't d- do this!"

I know he wanted me to stop, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. I thought this is what I had to do. Whether Arthur liked it or not... "Arthur! I told you not to stop me!" I practically yelled right in his face. Why did I keep raising my voice? It was almost as if I couldn't control myself any more.

The Scot's voice again. "Is tha' what yer wantin'? Gladly. An'.. Is tha' me /dear/ deartháir tryin' ta stop ye?" He said "dear" as sarcastically as sarcastic gets. He chuckled, then continued. "Ah won'er why e's even tryin'. Ain't lookin' li'e yer gonna stop."

I growled, a rough "Damn bastard!" coming out of my mouth.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred! P- put the damn phone down! Just stop!" Arthur raised his own voice, not like I would have expected. He really didn't want me to do this... So I hung up the phone. Just hung it up. Then I threw it across the room, against a wall. It was obviously broken, and looked as if it was about to shatter. A few peices went flying about the room.

"Arthur! I told you not to stop me!" I stood up to my full height, Arthur trembling below me.

He put his hand on the side of his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Wh- why shouldn't've I?" It was like we were starting a yelling contest, but my voice greatly overpowered Arthur's. I roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at me. The Alfred we all knew was gone... Repleaced by something I can't explain.

"You will follow my orders! Got it?" I hissed at him. I stared into his eyes, he stared into mine. He gave me no answer. Fear clouded his eyes, I could tell. I squeezed his chin roughly. "Answer me!" He managed to get away from me, nodding fearfully over and over, staring at the floor. I- I don't know what came over me. For some reason, I felt the need to hit him... I could hardly control myself. Like someone was doing that for me. Arthur choked out a fearful "yes" over and over and over. Next thing you know, I'm pinned up against the wall.

"YOU STUPID AMERICANSKII!" came that Russian voice. Sasha. I should have guessed. I forgot she was in the kitchen the whole time! She was probably listening to the whole conversation.. I mean, how could she not hear it?

I just glared into her eyes for a moment before saying, "Let me go!" From the corner of my eye, I saw Arthur head upstairs. I can understand why he did.

Sasha growled. "Nyet! I will not allow you to make another mistake!" Mistake... I've already made so many. It doesn't seem like it would matter anymore if I made another. I didn't give her an answer, just struggled against her hold. "Amerikanskii! Just listen to me! For once in your life!" I stopped my useless struggling and glared at her. She didn't loosen her grip. "You gave up once and I won't let you make a mistake!" I Just listened. I didn't need to say anything. My anger was boiling. I finally somehow controlled it... Only a little, though. Only enough to shut myself up. "You are giving up to easily," she said, simply.

I had sent Sasha on her way. It has been about an hour. No sign of Lyle. I was sitting by the window. I was waiting for this bastard. I vowed to myself I am going to teach him not to mess with my family. He just needs to stop being a chicken and get his ass over here. Finally I had seen his car pull up. He climbed out of it, slamming the door angrily. He didn't scare me. But he's a tall son of a bitch...

He kicked open the door and held his hands in the air. "Aye, ye lil' shits. Am 'ere. Ye 'appy?"  
>He had a cigarette in his mouth, and I got a sharp stab of worry right in my gut. I knew what he did to Arthur, it coud very well happen to me. ... But I don't care. If I had to get burned and bleed all over... I don't care. I'd do it for Arthur. My anger boiling inside me... I can't hold it in any longer. I stood up quickly, punching Lyle right in the middle of the face.<p>

"You bastard!" I screamed, glaring hatred at him.

He kept the cigarette in the corner of his mouth, a smart smirk playing on his lips. He straightened up again, acting like he wasn't even hit. This might be tough... "Wha' tha fuck, ye got yerself a six foot pole up yer ass?"

I didn't even notice. Not until his fist hit me hard enough to make me hitch a breath. He landed a rough blow in my stomach. I almost doubled over, but I caught myself. My adrenaline was pumping, and I was going to kick ass. I blew it off like nothing and slugged him repeatedly, in the face, the stomach.. "You DARE hurt Arthur, and then show your face around here? What the fuck if wrong with you? You're fucking insane!"

I guess Arthur had heard the yelling, and he stood at the top of the stairs, just staring down at us. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, but paid no attention to him when I should have.

Lyle dodged a few blows, blocks off only one to his face, holds his stomach with an arm, chuckling like nothing was even happening. "'Ow many feckin' bitch pills ye take? An', ah can dare what ever ah please!" He pulled me into a rough headlock. "Ye wan' me ta burn yer ass like ah did Arthur's?" I struggled to get out of it. "Huh? Do ye?" The first thing I thought to do was bite him. So I bit him as hard as I could, my teeth digging into his flesh.

The Scot growled loudly, relaxing the grip only slightly and ripping the cigarette out of his mouth/ Ye fuckin' dog!" He hissed, pushing me backwards, stepping on my chest and holding the cig only centimeters from my face. I stared into his eyes, trying to not sow any bit of fear.

"Lyle! You fucktard! Let him up! L-leave him alone!" 

* * *

><p>(( Alright. I know I haven't updated in... Forever. I don't feel the inspiration to continue this anymore, and... Stuff. :S So.. Yes. I don't know if I should. You tell me.<p> 


End file.
